Paranoia
by dimitrix
Summary: Rodney Hojalata consiguio su mayor logro, ser el sucesor de Gran Soldador, pero ahora el futuro le ha dado una nueva perspetiva un tanto frustante, y lo uníco que le impide abandonar su puesto, es su voz en su cabeza.


PARANOIA

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

**UN CUENTO SINIESTRO Y SOCIAL SOBRE LA VIDA DE UN ROBOT QUE ALCANZO SU MAYOR MERITO.**

* * *

Lo alcanzo, alcanzo su mayor éxito que nunca antes había podido soñar. Rodney Hojalata consiguió ser el nuevo fundador de Empresas Gran Soldador, su mayor heroe de toda la vida y el hombre que le convirtió a si mismo en su propio heroe.

Después de vencer a Ratchet y a su diabólica madre "Madame Engranaje", consiguió recuperar la paz que nunca antes había tenido Ciudad Robot, habían pasado cinco años desde que Gran Soldador recupero su empresa, pero después de eso sufrió una crisis de engranajes y tuvo que jubilarse, después de eso tuvo que acudir a su nuevo sucesor, el, que le prometió ser el heredero de su empresa, lo consiguió y al poco rato se volvió muy famoso, se convirtió en el robot mas popular del momento, los hombres sentían aclamación por el, y las chicas lo adoraban. Pero el ya no lo necesitaba, ya que hace tres años se caso con la mujer a la que le ayudo a poder vencer a la empresa corrupta que había inventado Ratchet, Cappy, durante ese tiempo se convirtió en la persona mas especial para el, ademas de su padre claro, que el siempre sería su heroe mas grandioso.

Durante ese tiempo, estuvo trabajando en nuevos tiempo que harían mejorar el mundo a un lugar mas avanzado, había inventado tantas cosas que casi podría superar al mismiso Gran Soldador, pero después de ese tiempo, las cosas habían empezado a cambiar mucho.

Se pasaba todos los días en su enorme despacho, en lo alto de la torre, toda una sala blanquzca y plateada que lo refleja como si fuese todo metálico, la Empresa se había convertido en su nuevo hogar ahora, vivía y trabajaba ahí todos los días, no había ni un dia en que no pudiese volver a casa en su hogar en Ciudad Remache, le encantaba la idea de volver a su tierra natal, pero ahora Ciudad Robot se había convertido en su nuevo hogar, y no podía rechazarlo por nada del mundo.

Eran casi las diez de la noche y seguía trabajando en registrar las nuevas visitas de nuevos inventos, estaba en la punta del extremo sur de la mesa que casi cubría toda las sala, tenía un ordenador portátil, uno de los inventos que habían hecho cambiar la ciudad, con solo pulsar una tecla ya parecía que todo se solucionaba, pero a la hora de la verdad era algo tan complicado como aburrido, ya casi ni se acordaba de como era en sus tiempos cuando construía cosas en su habitación, había inventado de todo, pero su mayor invento hasta la fecha era su compañero mascota Wonderbot, su mejor amigo después de Manivela. Después de un tiempo casi parecía que eran como hermanos, a pesar de que siempre se llevaba la consecuencia de sus desastres, aunque estaba claro de que no siempre se las llevaba todas, ya que el seguía con ese problema de que decía que todas sus partes se le caían, habían pasado cinco años y no cambiaba nada, y eso de que estaba casado con aquella extraña mujer que había conocido una vez en la Fiesta Anual de Gran Soldador, nunca entendió que veía aquella mujer en el ya que siempre se la pasaba siendo un mentiroso, en cambio parecía que había encontrado a su media naranja.

Se acosto encima del rezago de su asiento reclinable, estaba agotado de tanto trabajar, se pasaba todo el dia haciendo lo mismo, quería volver a ser quien era, el joven invento que casi no aspiro a nada, que se pasaba todo el tiempo inventando cosas que casi siempre acababan en desastres.

Desde todo ese tiempo, se le había venido una paranoia, una extraña sensación que le decía que tenía que abandonar todo trabajo que había hecho.

_¿Que estas haciendo Hojalata? ¿Qe es lo que pretendes? ¿Acabar con todo tu mérito? ¿Tu carrera? ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer? ¿Ser borrado y volver a ser un don nadie? Te esta matando el estrés amigo._

Hasta la voz en su cabeza le reprochaba que no tenía que hacer lo que obviamente iba a hacer, desde hacía un tiempo tenía esa extraña voz mental que le obligaba no dejar ser quien era, no entendía que era pero si supo ponerle un nombre como lo hacía con sus cosas: "Paranoia"

No sabía lo que era Paranoia, pero de todas formas dejo dejarla en su cabeza porque al menos le servía de algo, le servía para poder enfrentarse a sus peores miedos, y su peor miedo era darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado en una vida de la que le estaba matando de estrés.

Se levanto porque ya estaba cansando de estar sentado y estar tocando aquel aburrido ordenador, después de eso, se giro y fue en dirección al grupo de ventanas grandes que había delante, se quedo delante de la ventana, desde ahí observo toda Ciudad Robot, toda cubierta a oscuras y con las luces prendidas casi formando figuras. Al ver esa imagen se le vino toda una serie de remordimientos que había tenido al llegar a la ciudad por primera vez, casi la única forma de llegar a la Empresa, era con aquel sistema que consistía en un juego de bolas, como un Pinball, pero desde entonces ahora que el tenía las llaves al reino futurista, lo había mejorado todo, ahora ya se usaba un sistema ferrocarril de trenes que circulan por un puente vías que colgaban de torres, entonces pensó, que si el no hubiese llegado, nada de eso habría existido hasta ahora.

_¿No intentes pensar en eso? ¿Sabes acaso lo que has hecho? ¿Has potenciado al limite la ciudad? ¿Ahora esta todo conectado? ¿Imaginate lo que hubiera hecho Ratchet si lo hubiera transformando todo a su manera? ¿Estaría la gente orgullosa de el? No. Pero de tu si. Así que no lo destruyas, o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida._

Hasta la voz en su cabeza lo tenía bastante claro, quería seguir teniendo lo que tenía, pero el no había soñado con estar trabajando de esa manera, el quería estar inventando cosas, tener una vida junto a Gran Soldador, pero ahora el tenía a toda una familia y a un montón de gente que dependía de el, y eso era algo que no podía dejar atrás o se arrepentiría.

_No te desesperes, sabes lo que estas haciendo, y no puedes arrepentirte de ello._

Paranoia tenía razón, no podía arrepentirse de esa vida, había logrado obtener lo que nadie jamas había tenido en mucho tiempo, tenía el puesto de Gran Soldador, y eso lo convertía en el jefe de todo, ahora el tenía para hacer cualquier, hacer que Ciudad Robot fuese un lugar mejor, tanto que ni podía verlo con sus propios ojos, tenía que verlo con los ojos de todo el mundo, hacer que la gente viese un futuro mejor para todo el mundo, tenía que hacerle ver a la gente como veía las cosas, hacer que la gente fuese como el, que soñase como el, y lo tenía casi conseguido.

Dejo de mirar la ventana, ya había visto suficiente, ahora decidió terminar con todo.

* * *

Era mas de la noche, a esa hora tenía mucho sueño, no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo, desde que había logrado obtener el puesto, se había pasado todo el dia trabajando sin descansar, quería hacerlo bien, tanto que se olvidaba de su propia salud.

Entro su baño personal, el que antes solía ser de Gran Soldador, era como no, un enorme baño enorme y con las esquinas circulares, pero desde que el se había oído, ahora estaba todo hecho para que el pudiese ser suyo, seguía pareciendo circular pero ahora tenía un retrete a su medida.

Se puso delante del espejo y empezó a lavarse los dientes con su cepillo eléctrico, que ademas era un robot que obedecía sus ordenes, pulso el botón del medio y el cepillo empezo a vibrar, luego se lo puso en boca y empezo a ir moviéndolo de lado a lado mientras actuaba la pasta de dientes.

Mientras se lavaba, observo delante de su espejo, su rostro, algúnos rasgos faciales de el habían cambiado con el tiempo, se estaba haciendo cada vez mas adulto, eso significaba que pronto sería un hombre, pero no un hombre cualquiera, un hombre de hecho y derecho, un robot que se abalanza contra las decisiones con toda seriedad, eso era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, y en lo que tendría que ser para el resto del futuro, lo que hay demuestra como el paso del tiempo demuestra el cambio que uno lleva dentro.

_No tomes esa idea como una excusa para poder hacer lo que pretendes. No lo conseguirás aunque no me escuches, en el fondo lo sabes, solo que te estas dejando llevar por tu mal conciencia, recuerda: Tu eres la conciencia, y yo soy la voz de la razón._

Aquello voz le parecía algo frustrante, no entendía que era lo que pretendía excepto ayudarle, pero nunca entendió como, porque solamente le frenaba de las malas decisiones, quizás era eso lo que pretendía, pero no podía estar seguro a ciencia cierta.

Termino de lavarse los dientes, y luego hizo gárgaras, escupió y luego pulso el botón que limpiaba el lavabo, casi lo había diseñado todo por gusto pero casi empezaba a aparecer que todo iba demasiado futurista. Salió del baño y luego intento de pensar en que hacer, quería dormir pero algo le decía que no tenía ganas de acurrucarse en la cama junto a su esposa, le encantaba estar con su mujer, pero a veces sentía que ella no le destinaba ser su esposa, siente había sentido que había alguien mas que a lo mejor le estaba esperando, pero que tenía que dar ese paso. De repente sintió una extraña sensación de agobio que le perforaba la cabeza, algo le estaba haciendo daño.

_Ni te atreves, Cappy ha sido la mejor persona que has conocido y en la que te has destinado vivir a su lado durante el resto de tu vida, no lo desperdicies o tendrás malas consecuencias, esta vez, va mas en serio de lo que yo nunca he tenido._

Rodney callo a Paranoia de un golpe en el aire, ahora le enfurecía que estuviese esa voz perturbándole en la cabeza de esa forma, ya no la aguantaba, quería el tener sus propias decisiones, quería el tener que decidir por si mismo, pero siempre había una sensación que le detenía.

Ya no aguantaba tanto agobio y estrés, era como si todo el mundo le estuviese matando, como un castigo por haberle arrebatado de la imagen antigua de la ciudad, pero eso era imposible, todo el mundo odiaba como estaban sucediendo las cosas, los Oxidados estaban siendo eliminados, los empresariales se hacían con todo con tal de actualizarse fácilmente, casi hasta acabaron con Gran Soldador porque pensaban que era viejo y que sus ideas estaban pasadas de moda. Pero menos mal que el se hizo el heroe y dio la rebelión que todo el mundo quería, gracias a el, el mundo cambió.

Suspiro cansado, en serio estaba cansado, decidió dormir pero a solas, no quería volver a su dormitorio donde seguramente estaría Cappy durmiendo de agotamiento, decidió dormirse en el sofá que había en su despacho principal.

_No renuncies Rodney, no renuncies. _Le replicaba Paranoia intentando de hacerle comprender que no podía dejarse derrumbar fácilmente.

* * *

Entro en su despacho, encendió la luz que había al fondo, después de eso agarro una silla, decidió que como ya estaba ahí, decidió mirar un rato la tele, se sentó en la silla negra que había en un extremo y luego la giro para poder mirar la tele de pantalla plana que había en un costado hueco de un armario que había al lado, estaba lleno de libros de mecánica y tecnología, todo aquello que había aprendido a lo largo del preescolar ahora lo tenía ahí para cualquier ocasión.

Agarro el mando a distancia y luego prendió la tele pulsando el botón rojo que había en el extremo principal del mando.

Puso la tele y se quedo mirando lo que estaba puesto, estaban dando las noticias y justo hablando acerca de la industria creada por el Presidente Rodney Hojalata, luego empezaron a decir acerca de la gran popularidad que tenía, que como habían aumentando los precios en electrónica y en maquinas gracias a que ahora habían vuelto todo el mundo a tener las ganas de seguir inventando.

_Miralo Rodney, ese mismo hombre del que hablan eres tu mismo, tu eres el hombre que les has devuelto sus sueños, sus ganas de inventar cosas, ahora deberías de ser afortunado porque has conseguido lo que todo el mundo ha perdido, no lo desperdicies, o te arrepentirás como ya te he dicho anteriormente._

Paranoia tenía la manía de estar teniendo la razón en todo, era verdad que les había devuelto los sueños que casi muchos no consiguieron tener durante una gran decada, y en cambio ahora se arrepentía de haber formando parte de ese logro, se estaba volviendo loco, tanto que su cabeza se estaba apretando sola, una extraña sensación de vacío le corría por su metal, un silencio extraño y desorientado se le venía cerca sin parar, una sensación de presión se le acercaba hasta hacerle ver como era todo, como era el, como era el mundo, tanto que hasta le dio tanto miedo, que ni pudo soportarlo con firmeza, un murmullo le corría los pensamientos haciendo un entresijo entre si, cerro los ojos porque no soportaba esa sensación, le daba miedo, mucho miedo, tanto que parecía estar teniendo pesadillas con los ojos abiertos, todo era oscuridad, y esa oscuridad le consumía.

* * *

Se despertó, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, se quedo tumbado en su silla en vez del sofá que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros del escritorio, no entendió lo que paso, se quedo desconcertado de tanta amargura y desolación, miro la hora, se fijo bien y se dio cuenta de que había pasado como una hora y treinta y cinco minutos desde que se había sentado, se había dormido durante varios minutos y aquello no le hizo cambiar nada, se puso recto y luego cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa de escritorio, parecía mas que hubiese tenido una siesta que tomarse un momento de relajación.

Estaba muy cansado, cansado de todo, de la vida, de lo que le sirvió todo eso, para poder estar agotado y sentirse frustado en sus pensamientos, ahora dedujo que a lo mejor Paranoia le hablaba.

_¿Porque Rodney? ¿Porque? ¿Porque toda esa desesperación por poder abandonarlo todo a su suerte? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la vida que tienes? ¿De lo que has ganado? Y también de lo que ganaron los otros. Por ejemplo: tu padre por fin se hizo músico, ahora se ha vuelto muy popular, al igual que tu, el siempre estará orgulloso del regalo que le diste cuando le volviste a ver después de tu batalla en Ciudad Robot._

Y seguía teniendo razón, Paranoia no paraba de hacerle afrontar la verdad, quería sentirse frustado pero no podía debido a que siempre le admitía una gran verdad, tenía razón acerca de que gracias a el le dio a su padre el sueño que quería, ahora por fin podía descansar en paz cuando llegase su momento, pero de que sentirse orgulloso, cuando tienes una vida que siempre perdura con la misma rutina de siempre, como es tener una vida, que se repite constantemente.

_Afrontalo, afronta tu destino Rodney Hojalata, este es tu destino._

* * *

Después de pasarse varios minutos en su despacho, decidió salir a tomarse un momento de relajación, se encontró de vuelta en el despacho principal, se notaba que no había pasado nadie ahí en ningún momento, todos estaban durmiendo menos el, que se encontraba al borde del derrumbamiento por culpa de que no quería afrontar su logro, se sentía desdichado de tener que trabajar así, de inventor de esa forma, dedujo que a lo mejor todos los inventores jamas se sintieron así, solamente el porque desconocía todo lo que había creado a partir de ahora, pero no todo eran inventos, había creado una familia, y su familia se encontraba en el dormitorio principal.

Fue recorriendo todos los pasillos hasta llegar al apartamento que se encontraba a unos pisos mas abajo de la empresa, abrió la puerta, se encontraba todo con las luces apagadas, no había nadie que se hubiese quedado despierto a esas horas, entonces pensó que a lo mejor su mujer ya se encontraba dormida a esas horas. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio, la puerta estaba casi abierta, la movió un poco para poder fijarse que hubiese alguien dentro, observo que su mujer Cappy estaba tumbada sobre la cama cubriéndose de sabanas blancas, luego se movió cambiandose de lado, al lado hueco de la cama que era suyo, ni se había dado cuenta de que no estaba su marido.

Suspiro tímidamente, estaba claro que ella no se daría cuenta, cerro la puerta para que no le entrase la luz de afuera, al ver que ella estaba tranquila, decidió echarse una cabezada rápida en su sofá.

Se sentó en su sofá y luego agarro una lata de aceite efervescente, abrió la lata oyéndose un sonido de crujido de gases, antes de nada, se agarro un vaso y luego puso todo el liquido de la lata, luego lo levanto y empezo a dar pequeños sorbos del aceite.

Se quedo un momento mirando la nada y preguntándose si todo eso lo merecía, no podía imaginárselo por si mismo, pero entonces se giro a un lado y observo una foto en la que estaban sus padres junto a el, ellos se le aparecían muy felices de estar con el, de estar contentos de haber fabricado un chico tan valiente y orgulloso como el. De pronto se le vino una idea en la cabeza pero no notaba que era exactamente.

_No lo adivines. Ya lo sabes de sobra lo que estas pensando._

Paranoia tenía mas razón de la que jamas tuvo, hay se dio cuenta, estaba orgulloso de tener todo eso porque sus padres estaban orgullosos de lo que era el, si el no estaba orgulloso de su logro, sus padres no estarían orgullosos de en lo que se había convertido hasta ahora, en un luchador, en un admirado inventor, en todo un heroe que siempre se había levantado para poder seguir luchando otro dia, se levanto eufóricamente, ahora supo lo que había que hacer, tenía que ser el mejor, el único en quien la gente pudiese confiar, alguien que supiesen que estaría para poder ayudarles, ese era el, y tenía que luchar por eso, o todo acabaría en la ruina.

Dejo el vaso con el aceite sobre la mesa y luego decidió volver adonde pertenecía.

Volvió a su despacho, y se puso de manera firme, y entonces dijo:

Soy Rodney Hojalata, y estoy orgulloso de ser el jefe de Empresas Gran Soldador, y nunca voy a remitir sobre mi cargo bajo ningúna circunstancia.

_Bien hecho Rodney, al final has podido encontrar tu destino en tu vida, ahora gracias a eso, yo me iré y nunca mas volveré, estoy agradecido de haberte sido de ayuda durante este tiempo. Adiós._

Dijo eso, y Paranoia jamas volvió, se fue para siempre, la voz en su cabeza se había ido, ahora solo quedaba la consciencia, una consciencia que se había vuelto muy fuerte, y lo seguiría siendo para siempre.

* * *

**LARGA VIDA A RODNEY HOJALATA, EL MEJOR ROBOT INVENTOR DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS.**

FIN


End file.
